


Donald's Game

by Tommykaine



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Disney Parody, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Inspired by a Stephen King's classic





	Donald's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Fill per il Prompt 29 della Scavenger Hunt 2017 - "Il gioco dell’oca." - LIMITAZIONE: I fanwriter non possono fillare questo prompt.

Donald's Game" - 2017 - Tommykaine


End file.
